zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Birthday Revelation
Some birthday surprises can be bigger than the usual ones, making those days stand out as even more memorable. Such was the case that night with Nick, who had his 26th birthday taking place then. Like the previous ones, he´d be spending that at his home apartment at Grand Pangolin Arms, with his beautiful bunny wife Judy Wilde there too. If the birthdays took place during weekends, the two had the whole day time to celebrate. However, with work days it wasn´t a problem either, since celebrating it during evening after work was just as good for either of their birthdays. Nick had just come home from work, and was heading upstairs where their apartment was. The den of a predator and prey in love. “Ah, nothing better than relaxing after hard work with my dear bunny”, he said to himself while opening the door. The second he opened the door a huge smile appeared on his face. Judy was there, holding a delicious-looking blueberry cake in her paws. “Happy birthday, Nicky-boo!” she said. It was an old nickname his mother used on Nick when he was just a tiny fox kit. Judy had a habit of calling her husband cute things, whether it´d be that, darling fox, her prince charming or big orange teddybear. Not that the fox had a problem with any of that, he had dozens of pet names for her too. “Thanks for remembering it again, darling!” Nick smiled as Judy put the cake down that she could hug him affectionately. “Here´s my birthday present for you. Besides that too, I also have a surprise for you that I was waiting to tell just this day”, she handed him the present while Nick tasted the cake. The fox unwrapped it with his claws. In it he found an expensive ceramic coffee mug that read “The most wonderful husband in the world”. “Oh, I love it! Thanks, I wished to get a new better mug someday”, Nick looked lovingly at his wife. “It surely beats the mugs meant for the best assistant mayors anyday”, Judy chuckled. “And what was that other surprise?” Nick remembered. Judy cleared her throat. She was ready to tell it. “Nick, we´re now husband and wife, but soon it´ll be something more too. We´re going to become parents. I´m…pregnant”, she revealed. Nick went silent for a moment. “Really? You are?” he couldn´t believe it. Even though Nick and Judy had mated together quite a lot, the fox wasn´t sure whether their procreation was possible. There had been hybrids in the city before, but they were very rare. “Of course. I wouldn´t lie to my husband. I just took the test, it´s pretty clear now”, Judy said. Nick felt his eyes get a bit misty. He didn´t know it was possible, but it apparently was. Deep down that was what he had hoped for himself. “Oh Judy…..that´s wonderful! As if my marriage with you couldn´t get any better!” Nick squeezed the rabbit sweetly. “I know, darling”, Judy smiled. She knew how much Nick loved children too and was good with her siblings every time they visited the Hopps folks. “We already have good careers and loving spouses, but now a family is about to start too. I´m so going to do my best to ensure a safe future for our family”, Nick swore. “And so am I. In time, I´m going to change my job to something safer so it will be easier to support my family”, Judy said. After serving in the force for so long, it was time for her to take a different path. She had already faced so much in her life. From the prejudices at her hometown to the enemies in the city like Bellwether and Jack Savage. The heroine of Zootopia was already at her happily ever after while being married with Nick, but now it was even more certain. “You´re a good woman, Judy. Someone that has your care, kindness, understanding and responsibility will make for a great mother. I´m going to stay by your side for all that time as the father of your kits”, Nick put his paw on Judy´s shoulder as he sat down next to her, enjoying some coffee in his new mug. The rabbit felt very warm from the inside every time she heard words like that coming from Nick´s mouth. “It´s so wonderful to think that species and biology can´t stand in the way of love after all. And even if we couldn´t procreate, we could´ve always adopted. But oh, I can´t wait to see what our children will be like. Wonder if they´ll have your shiny green eyes” she said. “Or your soft grey fur. I hope we get more than one child, preferably about six kits. Both male and female. Fox traits and bunny traits on all of them more or less. I´m gonna have the time of my life as their daddy”, the fox added, nuzzling Judy with his snout. “We two made the world a better place during our stay in the city. The thought of them continuing the path we treaded just makes me feel better about the future. You and me made it brighter for all of the citizens in Zootopia after all”, Judy looked prettily at her fox husband. Nick couldn´t agree more, yet he was the mammal that was the most grateful to Judy in the world. Without her, his life would feel meaningless, boring and lonely. All these years spent with her had been worthwhile to them, even with the challenges that had come with them. After a while, the two put on their fireplace and were preparing for a tender moment together. Removing her blouse and pants, Judy was soon in her natural state. Nick let his eyes feast on the beautiful features of his rabbit wife, from her purple eyes and soft ears to her butt and dipstick tail. He could already picture how adorable she´d look with a baby bump soon. In his head, he could also picture what would happen. Judy giving birth to the cutest fox and rabbit hybrid ever, and being the most caring mother imaginable to him or her. Whether nursing, playing with, reading for or simply looking after the child lovingly, he was eager to see Judy put her maternal instincts to use. Judy was lying flirtatiously on a cushion by the fireside, winking at her husband. The fox also got to his natural state and laid himself on the rabbit near the fireplace, enjoying both its warmth and Judy´s softness at the same time. “Soon, I´m going to get us a brand new, better home to live at. With enough room for our child to play at”, the rabbit said, closing her eyes. “Any good home is good enough for me as long as my Mrs Wilde is there for me”, Nick whispered to her ear. “Mrs. Judy Wilde….I still love the sound of that”, Judy thought. In her head, she could soon see the same mental images Nick had been having in his head just before that. She still couldn´t decide what to name her future child yet though. Good thing she had enough time to think about it herself. While holding Judy, Nick was so full of happy thoughts he couldn´t focus on anything else but his wife. Of all the birthdays he had celebrated in his life, this had been the best. It had only strengthened the happiness that she had brought on him as they had fallen in love. She was everything to her. The closest friend he would ever have. A partner that´d face any kind of adversity just with him. And the kind of girl guys like him could usually only dream about, except she was all his. “My current married life is now at its happiest with a wonderful family man like you”, Judy said, nestling her breast against Nick´s chest as she felt his tail drape around her during their embrace. “I love you, bun bun”, he kissed her cheek romantically. It´s not every birthday Nick had gotten a revelation like this. Category:Young Mammals In Love continuity Category:Oneshots Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Birthday stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories where Judy is pregnant